Harry Potter and the Five Ancients
by MysticAnubisOFtheRING
Summary: The students are in danger by the Master of Villians: Voldemort. Five new transfer studetns attend Hogwarts and they are making friends with Harry, but why? Shh, the Rebellion is coming. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Ancients**

"Please take a seat," said Dumbledore.

Three out of the five teenagers sat in chairs around the room. The other two leaned against the walls and the pictures groaned a protest.

Dumbledore folded his hands atop his desk and glanced at each one of visitors in his office.

"So?" he inquired.

One of the teens leaning against the wall stepped forward. He wore a black cape with a black shirt and black pants. His skin was unnaturally pale and his blue eyes were haunting and piercing. He flicked black hair out of his eyes as he addressed Dumbledore.

"As you know Albus, we are from the Ancient Academy. I thought Legwrong sent word that we were coming."

"He did," said Dumbledore as he nodded.

"Then you are aware of our mission?"

"No, he didn't explain that part."

The young man with the blue eyes bowed slightly, "Forgive me, I am Landiver. We are all the top students in our class."

One of the other teens, a young woman with blond hair and a yellow dress, smiled at Dumbledore. "We are pleased to be here, and happy to help. I'm Sherry," she said.

Landiver nodded enthusiastically and pointed to the other man against the wall across the room, "Yes, and that's Falcon. He doesn't talk very much so I thought I would introduce him."

Falcon shifted slightly in response and pulled his dark green hood tight around him. In addition to that he wore a green shirt with long sleeves that was attached to the hood. His pants were brown corduroy with a black belt.

One of the others sitting in a chair next to Sherry said, "Perhaps we should tell Albus why we are here." He was a young man with snow white hair and white skin. His eyes were an intense shade of maroon yet, dull and unfocused as if he could not exactly place were Dumbledore was in the room. His clothing was that of a blue shirt and regular jeans.

Dumbledore had a puzzled look on his face as he watched the man's eyes shift around the room.

Landiver placed a hand on the man's shoulder, "Tonyur is blind. However, he does see certain things in shades of gold or maroon thanks to his training," he glanced down to give his friend a sympathetic look.

The woman on the opposite end of Sherry with spiky red hair, purple striped pants, a hot pink shirt, and olive skin suddenly exploded.

"All right, I'll say it! We are here; we are assigned to protect Harry Potter. We must have access to every common room and everywhere he goes. We must also protect everyone who is important to Harry; we will need everyone for the Resistance. And no one will follow unless we have Harry. Legwrong seems to think you have done a poor job of protecting him, so he sent us to protect all of you."

Landiver stared at the women for a couple of moments then brook into a nervous laugh.

"Kiyla is fiery by nature, she snaps at everyone. But what she said is true, I do not know how you plan to work it out, Albus, but it's going to have to work."

Dumbledore smirked at them over his half moon spectacles, "Seems as if we are going to acquire new transfer students."

Dumbledore rose from his seat and went to grab the Sorting Hat…


	2. Secrets of an Academy

**Chapter 2:** **Secrets of an Academy**

The five teens exited Dumbledore's office and began to make there way down the long hallway they had entered.

"Our hallways aren't this wide," remarked Tonyur.

"How can you tell?" asked Kiyla.

"The walls are brimming with gold light, and the faint smell of snake remains," said Tonyur as he sniffed the air. He brought his arms up dramatically as he drew in a deep breath, "Our Harry has been busy, I smell not only snake's blood but his blood too."

Landiver rolled his eyes and put a finger to his lips, "Hush Tonyur, we are going to enter the Hall now and all the students will be there eating dinner. You're going to sit at what table now?"

"The Ravenclaw table isn't it exciting?" questioned Tonyur.

Falcon who was standing behind Tonyur gave him an angry glare which of course Tonyur did not notice.

"I am due at the Gryffindor table, I will seat myself as close to Harry as I can," whispered Falcon.

"Yes, use that charm we all know is in there somewhere," snickered Kiyla.

"Well Temptress, I wouldn't brag about being in Slytherin, nothing good comes out of that group," whispered a frustrated Falcon.

"Listen you feathered bastered-" began Kiyla.

Landiver held up his hand and Sherry gently pulled Kiyla away from Falcon.

Landiver waited a few moments for his teammates to collect themselves then said, "We all know what we must do. Falcon and I are in Gryffindor, Sherry your in Hufflepuff, Kiyla your in Slytherin, and Tonyur is in Ravenclaw. Now let's go."

With that Landiver shoved open the huge doors and everyone in the giant room stopped what they were doing. All of the children and young adults watched as the five ancients walked toward the podium where Dumbledore stood waiting. Whispers started fluttering around the room as Dumbledore raised his hand a called for silence.

The Five took their stance next to Dumbledore as he announced them.

"I know that it is a month into our year here and our new transfer students could not have come any later. They have had a long journey to get here. These students have come from The Ancient Academy."

The whispers turned into a loud buzz.

"Quiet!" yelled Dumbledore, "The two boys on the end here will be joining Gryffindor, this young lady in Hufflepuff, the other in Slytherin, and this gentlemen in Ravenclaw. Let's all welcome them and make room for them at our tables, go on clear some space now."

The Five began to approach their appointed tables and slowly the Hogwart students made room.

Landiver spotted Harry just two seats down from him and tried to squeeze in without being rude, he had no success and took a seat next to a lovely young woman with curly brown hair. Falcon sat next to Landiver and snagged a dinner roll out of the basket in front of him.

Landiver leaned toward Falcon's ear, "Try not to move so fast next time, we don't want to hint on what you are. There already scared of us, your not helping."

The woman next to Landiver shot him a look and he smiled at her.

"I'm sorry," she said, "I couldn't help but overhear. No one here is scared of you. The Ancient Academy is a myth; everyone knows that, Dumbledore was obviously joking."

Landiver opened his mouth to answer when Falcon leaned across the table to look at the girl.

"Pardon me," he whispered, "But our Academy is very real, little miss. We know more magic then all of your will ever know. We've read ancient scrolls, conducted dangerous spells, and we are the only Five in our entire Academy permitted to perform the Unforgivable's."

The girl gasped and Landiver kicked Falcon under the table. Falcon withdrew himself under the sanctuary of his hood and feasted on bread.

Landiver smiled sweetly at the girl and blocked Falcon from her view. "You must forgive Falcon, when he does talk he doesn't know what he is talking about, and that's more words I've heard out of him in a month. But the Academy is real Ms…I didn't catch your name…"

"Hermione," she said slowly, still coming out of her amazement, "And you are?"

He made a mental note to check to see if her name was on the List.

"I'm Landiver, and who are your friends?" he asked.

She looked over her shoulder and noticed three boys and a girl watching. "Oh," she said as a giggle erupted from her, "This is Ron, Neville, and Harry, and that's Ginny."

He nodded to all of them but locked eyes with Harry.

"So you're Harry Potter?" asked Landiver.

Harry shrugged as if this question was pointless, "Ya, I am."

Landiver was still eyeing him, "How is school treating you?"

"All right I guess."

"Good."

Ron cleared his throat, "Um, can I ask you a question Landiver?"

Landiver shifted slightly on the bench. "Of course Ron, fire away."

"My brothers once told me that The Ancient Academy was for things that were…not human, like animals and things. Is that true?"

Falcon cast a quick glance at Landiver then returned to his bread. Landiver inhaled deeply and new full well that it was impossible for him to lie.

"Yes, that's true," Landiver said abruptly.

"It is?" said a surprised Ron. Neville's eyes enlarged and Ginny covered hermouth with her hand.

"What kinds of animals?" asked Harry.

Landiver stared at him, "Certainly not the ones you see in a zoo. Mystic creatures, creatures of old lie in the Academy."

"Wait…if creatures are only allowed in the Academy then aren't you…" started Herminone.

Dumbledore tapped the side of his glass with his spoon, "All right now, off to your common rooms, lights are out in one hour."

Landiver almost melted with relief.


	3. A Demon's Revelation

**Chapter 3: A Demon's Revelation**

It was late. Well past the hour when everyone should have been in bed. Yet, an unknown man shrouded in deep red roamed the halls of Hogwarts. The marking on his face was hard to make out at first, but up close it was obviously the Death Eaters mark. So with a skeleton painted face and a tattoo snake down his neck and his wand drawn in his left hand, he hunted.

But for what purpose?

And who was hunting whom?

Landiver eased out of the wall towards the top of the high ceiling. His upper body hung out and he watched the man in red slow to a stop.

The man in red pulled his hood off.

"So, I have the pleasure of meeting the Great Landiver," the man said with a thick English accent, "Why don't you come down and speak to me properly?"

Landiver's short black hair fell into his eyes as he leaned out of the wall, "I have no desire to talk with a Death Eater."

"Perhaps duel then?"

"No."

"Where can I find Harry, Great Landiver?"

"Who let you in?"

"Answer me first."

"Who?"

The man stared at Landiver and uttered a mocking response, "You know who. Aren't you roaming the halls looking for him?"

"I roam the halls because I do not sleep."

The man nodded. "Ah yes, so your legend is true then? You are a son of the Night. A demon to some."

Landiver glared at him and vanished from the wall then reappeared across from the intruder.

"I am not the only demon here, for both of us can walk in the light," said Landiver.

The man suddenly looked sad. His eyes brimmed with tears as he stared at Landiver.

"You could still come back, no one has forgotten you. We still love you."

Landiver's hand shot out and curled around the man's neck and he roughly pulled him off the ground and let him hang above him.

"Do you think for a second that I would believe such a lie? I died then I was granted new life, a cursed life. I went to the only place I knew I would be welcome, and there I grew powerful so that one day I could kill all of you. Do you realize that you want to kill an innocent boy? Do you want to repeat the past all over again?"

The man gasped a magical word and stabbed Landiver's arm with his wand. Landiver dropped him to the floor against his will.

The man in red pointed his wand at Landiver's chest. "You should invest in a wand Dameon."

Down at the end of the hall came the shouting of many people.

Landiver put his hands over his head in surrender, but snarled, "Never call me that name."

The man lowered his wand and began to walk backwards slowly in retreat, "No, you are a Prince of the Night now. Our Dameon is dead."

The man spun and took off in a fast run.

Landiver let him escape and disappeared into the floor.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tonyur placed a book on the table in the Library then he sat down across from Landiver.

"A death eater? Why didn't you call on any of us? We could have helped you," said Tonyur.

Landiver rubbed the sides of his head. He was absolute sick with worry. Herminone had been trying to ask him one single very important question all day and seemed to find him anywhere he went. Harry wouldn't even make conversation with him, and then Ron was just oblivious.

"Landiver?" questioned Tonyur.

Landiver shook his head and reached for the book on the table.

"The man was sent as a warning," said Landiver quietly.

"To Harry?"

"No, for me."

Tonyur's rich colored eyes stared past Landiver, yet even though sympathy could not be read there his voice expressed it clearly, "We all have our secrets, Landiver. We know you have a terrible past and that you hate talking about it. Will your past involvement with the Death Eaters interfere with our protecting Harry and the others?"

The question did not come from a friend, but a partner who was worried about the duty sworn to protect the boy who would lead the rebellion.

Landiver opened the book.

"My duty is to Legwrong and Harry, I will not falter," said Landiver.

Tonyur smiled and glanced at the table, "What is that book? You asked me to get it, which was difficult to get I might add, but I have no idea what it's for. It glows the brightest gold."

"It's a list of birth records. I need to check something."

"Check what?"

Landiver shifted through the pages of the book. "Why did he call me that name?"

Tonyur rested against his seat and stared at the ceiling, "What name?"

"Dameon."

"Sometimes it is complicated for your kind to remember there past selves. He's probably trying to frighten you."

"But I remember my death," protested Landiver.

A librarian walked by and smiled at them and was followed by a couple of Hufflepuff students.

Tonyur leaned across the table, "Why do you feel the urge to look in this particular book?"

Landiver looked down at the page he had turned to, "Because I had a feeling. Look what I found, that's why I died, and whoever killed me didn't know I was coming back."

Tonyur pressed his hand against the print on the page, and his clouded eyes widened as he realized what he was reading, "Harry and Dameon, oh my god."

Landiver sagged against his chair, "He's my twin."

_A/N: Holy crap! Like it? Good idea or bad?_


	4. Ancients of Old

**Chapter 4: Ancients of Old**

Hermione paced in front of the stalls in Moaning Mertil's bathroom. Ron was leaning against one of the sinks and Harry sat on the cold tiled floor. Neville and Ginny were watching Hermione, and Fred and George asked the question that was on everyone's mind.

"Why are we here?" they asked together.

Hermione stopped suddenly and stared at the twins, "Obviously you two don't understand. That girl, Sherry, she's always hanging around you two. And Landiver can't seem to leave Harry alone. Falcon makes conversation with Ron but his facile expressions seems to say that he hates it. On top of all this…Neville, Ginny? Tell everyone what you saw yesterday."

Neville tugged on his shirt and Ginny stared at the ceiling in embarrassment.

"Well…" started Neville.

"First we saw Malfoy and Kiyla kissing, then by chance we turned a corner at the wrong time and…Kiyla was…kissing Snape," Ginny said in a rush.

"What?" Fred and George shouted.

Hermione nodded slowly to her friends as if to confirm the shocking news.

"That's not the half of it," said Hermione, "Every time I try to ask Landiver about the Ancient Academy he runs off. So, are these new students really students? I think we should all go talk to Dumbledore."

"I feel strange when I'm around Landiver," said Harry suddenly.

"Strange how?" asked Ron.

Harry rolled his eyes. "I feel like I knew him once. But when he does try to talk to me, and he looks me in the eye, hate overcomes me. I feel angry at him, but I don't know why. In the pit of my stomach I know he did something wrong once, something horrible. I'm not making sense."

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face then quickly snapped her fingers.

"I have it! Harry you are making sense, listen to me. Now all of you don't freak out. Here's my theory…Harry, you never knew anything of the wizarding world before Hogwarts. But did you ever see anything unnatural? No, not perform magic, I mean see it. Like, a purple flame on a lit candle? What if…just like the scar on your face, you are scarred by magic? Sort of an internal burse, and every time your around Landiver the hate and anger triggers? He must have done something to you, and you don't remember it, something horrible, like you said."

In the corner of the bathroom a shadow stirred.

Fred shook his head in disbelief. "No, it's extremely hard to cast a spell in someone's body. It would be easier if they were blood related or had an emotional connection, but the wand would have to be penetrating the skin, _inside_ the body, and Harry doesn't have any other scars."

The shadow came up along the wall behind Ron, but it didn't move fast enough.

"Look!" yelled Neville.

Ron turned his head and jumped back in surprise. The shadow melted down the wall and settled onto the floor and swiftly began to take shape. The group of friends drew their wands and backed up against the bathroom stalls. The shadow grew a mouth, eyes and a nose.

"Falcon?" whispered Ron as flesh and clothes came into view.

Falcon stood in front of the group with his hood drawn up. He looked more fierce then normal due to the fact that he had heard the entire conversation.

He spread his hands in mocking sincerity, "If you only knew that we were trying to help you," he whispered in his unnaturally low voice, "I don't think you would question our motives so much."

Hermione shoved her wand toward Falcon and he flinched, "We have the wands, so tell us, what is the connection between Landiver and Harry?"

Falcon looked bored. "Landiver is a very private person, we all are. But I am allowed to tell you what we are now."

"Who do you answer to? Dumbledore?" asked Harry.

"No," whispered Falcon with a sly grin, "Albus is not is charge of us. We answer to a Vampire King by the name of Legwrong."

Everyone froze and stared at Falcon. Falcon sensed he was not going to get more of a reaction then that so he continued.

"The Ancient Academy is only for creatures that have mastered a human form. No real human has ever entered there. Kiyla is a Temptress or more commonly known as a Harpy. She despises men, and she's only kissing Draco because it's her job to protect him and she's kissing Snape because it's her job to kill him, her motto is pleasure before pain.

I am a Pegasus, a white winged horse. My mission is to protect Ron and Hermione as well as young Neville from being incarcerated by Death Eaters. Sherry is a Unicorn, and of course you all know what that is. Her job is to protect the Weasley twins and Ginny. Tonyur is a Marsupial Dragon; he has four legs, leathery wings, and a fire pouch. As you know he is blind but due to his magical training he is able to see certain things. He is meant to protect Cho and all of the Hogwarts teachers with whom he gets along with so well.

Now, Landiver, he is a Vampire Prince, the direct offspring of Legwrong. Landiver was mostly dead by the time Legwrong found him in what was to be his watery grave. Landiver was the age of fourteen when he was found by Legwrong, tied down by a weight in the Black Lake. So Legwrong turned him and named him Landiver, but as what comes with the price of becoming immortal, you forget yourself. Landiver has no memory of who he was or what he did, and none of us were about to ask him. His job is to defend Harry Potter, the one who will lead the Rebellion."

The young wizards stared with their mouths hanging open at the Pegasus in disguise.

Suddenly there was a loud crash, the sound of thousands of windows breaking. There were screams as Death Eaters appeared by the hundreds in the halls of Hogwarts.

Falcon looked toward the door of the bathroom and glanced back with sad look on his face and made his way to the exit.

"Wait!" yelled Hermione, "What was that noise? Where are you going?"

"Hogwarts is under attack. I must go; all of you stay in here. My team is the only one who can defeat them," said Falcon.

"How did they get in?" asked a worried Neville.

The bathroom door was abruptly kicked open by an angry looking Kiyla. She seemed out of breath and a streak of blood was running from her temple.

"We need to go, we have to get these kids out," she said.

Falcon nodded and began to transform…


	5. A Master's battle

**Chapter 5: A Master's battle**

A woman with yellow eyes handed a sheet of paper to the Vampire King.

Legwrong took it from her and frowned at it.

"When was this delivered?" he asked.

"Just this morning," she answered.

Legwrong walked over to his window and pulled aside his red velvet drapes to reveal a small lake outside surrounded by willow trees.

He leaned against the wall and stared down at the scenery.

"As long as he lives, no one can have peace. Least of all me," he said to the woman.

The woman neared him and put a hand on his shoulder, "Master Legwrong, for as long as you have lived you have defended Hogwarts and its teachers and students. The time has come now when finally you have to fight. You never had to before. Voldemort never cared about this school until you took the boy from him."

Legwrong nodded and smoothed down his brown mustache.

"He was half dead when I found him. I knew who he was though, even if he didn't. Harry and Daemon, I knew there parents, they were good people. When Voldemort killed them…Harry was with Lilly, and Daemon, who was in his playpen, was with James. We were all so thankful that the boys had survived. Harry went to his Aunt's then I was entrusted Daemon, since I was so powerful I could protect him."

Legwrong cleared his throat and hastily wiped a tear away.

The woman rubbed his shoulder, "Please continue," she said.

"When Daemon was nine, there was an attack on the school. Six death eaters distracted me and Daemon was kidnapped, I suppose they brainwashed him and made him a death eater. The years he was with them are very vague, since he doesn't remember his past. So, I was visiting Dumbledore, and I just had an urge to go to the Black Lake. I found Daemon and made him my son, the Vampire Prince," Legwrong finished.

The woman ran her fingers threw his hair and Legwrong closed his eyes.

"You would do anything for those boys?" she asked.

"Yes," he murmured, "Even kill."

She raised an eyebrow in question, "But you're a vampire, don't you kill already?"

He smiled and pulled her hand away from his long brown hair.

"I only kill when I have too, sweet. This threat that Voldemort sent me…I'm not afraid of him. I will kill him for what he did to those boys, are you with me?"

The woman leaned forward and nibbled his ear and Legwrong pulled her onto this lap.

"Your snake fangs are quite sharp," said Legwrong.

The woman kissed her way down his face and before she kissed his lips she said, "I will fight along side you my darling. They will learn to fear the gaze of the Walking Basilisk."

Legwrong pressed her to him, "I love it when you're determined."

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sherry shattered a death eater that was charging her and he exploded into a white light. She spun around and took off in a run. While she was running she began to change. First her front legs sprang from her torso and she looked like a strange version of a centaur. Then her upper body turned into a horse followed by her lower half. Her skin turned cotton white, and her mane and tail flowed out on the wind.

She rounded a corner in a gallop, now her true self, the unicorn. She shot past Professor McGonagall and Tonyur (who had not yet transformed)who were fighting side by side and seemed to be holding their ground against two death eaters. Sherry neared the bathroom where her companions were but suddenly skidded to a stop, her silver hooves scratched the floor as she fought to remain standing.

There in front of her stood an evil man.

Voldemort had entered the battle.

And he was after Harry.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

A/N: That was a short chapter sorry about that. Next one will be longer.


	6. Escape the Truth

**Chapter 6: Escape the Truth**

Falcon, the only Pegasus who could transform into human, quickly ushered the students to climb onto his back. He was now a winged horse and could carry up to three people out onto the open skies.

Kiyla ran forward and punched the glass window to make way for Falcon's lift off. Falcon carried Hermione, Ron, and Harry. The three key people to the Rebellion.

Falcon reared and flapped his giant silver wings and charged the window, and then with a quick jump, they were flying to safety.

Kiyla cracked her neck as she watched them fly off. "We have to wait for Tonyur. He's the only one who can carry the rest of you together," she said.

Suddenly Sherry came blotting through the bathroom door and as she began to stop she changed back into her human form.

"Tonyur's going to be late, we have to get them out ourselves," she said.

Kiyla waved her hand as if this was a minor annoyance. "Give him a couple of minutes, it's only Death Eaters."

Sherry rolled her eyes. "No, its not, I just saw Voldemort. He's here for Harry, we have to leave now."

"But Harry's already gone," said Neville.

"Ya, he flew off with Falcon," agreed Fred.

Sherry looked at them. "And when Voldemort finds out that Harry's escaped, who do you think he will take his frustration out on?"

"Maybe we should go," Fred quickly said.

"Alright," said Kiyla, "Sherry, you take the three boys, I'll hover above you with Ginny."

Sherry nodded and both she and Kiyla transformed. But meanwhile…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\/

Voldemort gently smacked his wand into his palm.

"I want him alive," he snarled to Snape.

"Of course," said Snape.

Five Death Eaters exited the hallway lead by Snape. They were on the hunt for Harry, but they had no knowledge that they wouldn't find him.

"I remember the roofs of the hallways being a lot taller," Voldemort said to his remaining Death Eaters.

Softly at first, but growing more loud were footsteps from the end of the corridor. Voldemort gripped his wand and smiled, "I wonder if the famous Harry Potter has come to me on his own?"

The person stepped into the light glowing off the Death Eaters wands. It certainly was not the person Voldemort was expecting.

Legwrong stood there with the Basilisk woman at his side.

"Well, well," said a surprised Voldemort.

"I have sent Landiver away from here. Harry has already escaped. You will never find those boys, let alone ever hurt them again," spat Legwrong.

Voldemort shook his head. "Never say never my dead friend," said Voldemort.

"I will find them both," continued Voldemort, "And when I do, I will make sure they suffer; together of course."

Legwrong barred his fangs at Voldermort and the woman basilisk stomped her giant reptilian feet on the floor.

"I forgot what an animal you were Legwrong, and the animal you kept as a lover too," smirked Voldemort.

"Leave her out of this," growled Legwrong.

Voldemort held out his wand toward his two opponents. "Should I tell you what Daemon did to Harry, and how I made them both forget? First we kidnapped Harry, who was playing at a playground one day, then that night, I called Lily and James back from the dead, and Daemon and I killed them all over again, and Harry was forced to watch. Daemon had no idea what he was doing till James called out his name. Then he remembered, and then we threw him into the lake. But we did return Harry safely to the playground."

"You're sick, don't you have any morals?" asked Legwrong.

"Yes," answered Voldemort, "And that's to live forever."  
Legwrong formed an electric ball of light in his hand and his eyes turned blood red. The basilisk woman roared and stomped the ground again.

"Then prepare to die," said Legwrong as he shot the electricity at Voldemort.


	7. To Die

Chapter 7: To Die

A/N: Sorry it took so long to update, my computer is very slow and still is. Thanks for waiting.

"Then prepare to die," said Legwrong as he shot the electricity at Voldemort.

Voldemort called out a magic word and absorbed the electricity into his wand. Legwrong began to make his attacks repetitive and shot bolts at Voldemort again and again. The basilisk woman roared and charged the four death eaters that we standing on the side lines.

Voldemort blocked again. "You can't win, I will never die!"

"A pity," Legwrong shouted to his opponent, "Because you're fighting the living dead!"

A sudden scream of pain snagged Legwrong's attention. He fired again at Voldemort and quickly turned around to see the Basilisk woman fall to the ground, defeated by four death eaters. Of course Legwrong knew she was dead and even Voldemort knew she was dead but not one of them expected the fury that would well up inside Legwrong.

His skin turned translucent andhis blue veins could be seen. His eyes were a hallow black as they gazed at his fallen love. His fingernails grew long and dripped with venom.

"It is time you experience the full power of the King of Vampires," said Legwrong.

"Oh," mocked Voldemort, "That wasn't your full power before?"

"Be silent!" snapped Legwrong, "I am tired of this, of you. Tonight you will die."

"I cannot die, how many times must I tell you?" shouted Voldemort.

Legwrong curled his hand into a fist. "If it breaths and it bleeds, then it can die; a long and painful death."

Legwrong snapped his fingers and the ground began to rumble and a howl of demons could be heard coming from underground.

/\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

George took a deep breath to smell the mountain air, "Smell that, it smells like freedom."

"All I smell is wild animal crap," said Fred.

Ginny giggled and the others just shook their heads. A sudden rumble in the ground startled all of them.

"What was that?" asked Ron.

"I don't know," answered Falcon.

They all turned their attention to Hogwarts, which they could see from the top of the mountain. Another rumble erupted through the valley and one of the Hogwarts towers fell out of sight and into a pile of rubble.

"I hope Professor Dumbledore is alright," said Herminone. Ron rapped his arm around her shoulder.

"He is," said a voice from behind them. It was Landiver coming out of the woods.

"I made sure he was safe, the enemy will never find him."

"What's that rumbling about?" asked Kiyla.

"That is Legwrong, he is summoning the demons," said Landiver.

"Demons?" whispered Ron in fright.

"Yes, to feed him power so he may kill Voldemort," finished Landiver.

The group went quiet as they all pondered this.

"No!" yelled Harry.

Landiver looked at him. "What do you mean no?"

"I must kill him, for my parents," explained Harry.

Landiver nodded slowly. "Yes, and _I_ must kill him for you."


End file.
